Kaze no Stigma: Bleeding Winds
by BlueFoxGhost
Summary: A month has passed since Pandemonium. Life has been peaceful for everyone. But in America Almagest is moving. Kazuma, the Kannagi, and Catherine find themselves on the brink of war with the entire world as a battlefield.


**Note: I've decided to make a continuation of Kaze no Stigma from what I've imagined happening. Events occur from both Kazuma and Ayano's POV. This will be difficult to write, much more than my continuation of Little Busters. But I am committed to writing both, and will try my best to push out at least one chapter a week. PM me for details on how to get updates as for when chapters go up or simply follow and favorite.**

A month had passed quickly after the incident with Belial, and life had remained relatively peaceful for the Kannagi family and Kazuma. Every so often a stray youma would appear and terrorize people. The incidents were either handled by Ayano and Kazuma, or by the special police force. Due to the sudden peaceful life, the Soshu of the Kannagi acquired a job for Kazuma at Ayano's school. He would serve as an aide to the school, running security and helping teachers out when they needed it.

At first, Kazuma neglected to go to his new job and was yelled at by Soshu. Eventually his own father joined in to heckle him about it. Finally Ren, his younger brother, began to bother him. He went to his work, and was assigned to help a teacher for the day. Unluckily, it was Ayano's class. On the first day of work, she made a huge scene by accident and freaked out. Kazuma played it off and inwardly laughed at seeing how she acted.

Over time she adjusted to a new life of being forced to be around Kazuma even more, even though she really didn't mind it. Over the month, her feelings for him had grown. She had become attached and enjoyed having him around. After a week had passed, she had worked up the courage to ask Kazuma for a favor. But when she went to go see him, she discovered that he hadn't shown up to work. She asked Yukari, her best friend, to look into it due to her having incredibly accurate information. That's when she found out that Kazuma had mentioned "personal" crisis to the director of the school.

When she had gotten home, she found out from her father that Kazuma had asked for time alone. Due to the incredible asset he was, Soshu had no choice but to grant his wish. She felt heartbroken at the thought of him just leaving her without an explanation, and so she fell into a depression. Her friends and Ren tried to cheer her up, but they had quickly realized that only Kazuma could fix her. But when she realized she was hurting everyone, she managed to fake being okay. When her friends invited her to eat at their favorite place, she began to show the depression again.

"Ayano? Are you okay? You aren't eating very much," Nanase spoke up first, daring to inquire about her mood.

"Huh? Oh…I'm not that hungry. To be honest…I don't really feel like doing anything right now," She didn't bother lying to them since they would see right through it, "Between Kazuma still not coming back and not having any work to do…I'm just not sure what to do with my life."

"You have it hard don't you? Well, I'm sure if anyone was separated from their boyfriend long enough it'd be hell," Nanase teased her, but she was shocked by the lack of the usual retaliation from her, "Hey Yukari…Can't you do anything to find out about Kazuma? This is serious…She's not reacting to teasing at all."

"I haven't found out much…But I do know he isn't in Japan anymore," Yukari looked at Ayano as she spoke, "And…Sorry Ayano…He's with that blonde girl. What was her name…Catherine?"

"What?!" Ayano stood and slammed her hand down on the table, "That blonde jerk…! How dare she steal away Kazuma! Yukari! Where are they?"

"America."

Ayano stepped back when she heard that. She thought back trying to find a reason for him to go there. And then she recalled her fight with Catherine. She had wanted to take Kazuma with her to America. If they had gone to America together, then that meant something was going on between them. And if something was going on between them, then he'd replace her eventually. It was her worst nightmare.

She bolted from the place without paying, leaving the bill to her friends. She wanted to run away the feelings inside of her. She was scared of losing Kazuma. She was scared of being crushed by him never coming back. She didn't even notice when she ran by Ren, who tried to grab her attention. She just focused on trying to find out why he would leave her for Catherine. She wondered if it was the way she acted around him, if it was because she loved to have their little fights. If that was true, then she decided to change her ways around him.

After a few minutes of running, she became winded and decided to take a short break. When she glanced around her surroundings, she found herself in an unfamiliar alleyway. She mentally kicked herself for not paying enough attention to her surroundings. Now she was lost. Every bone in her body screamed that she wasn't safe. The air became thick and cold with pure malice. Someone or something around her had the intent to kill. It sent shivers down her spine.

Slowly she began to back away. She froze when she felt someone touch her shoulder, and she let out a shriek of terror. Then she felt a hand slip over her mouth to silence her. Desperately she glanced back to see who held her captive. She was shocked to see Kazuma.

"Sh," Kazuma placed a finger over his mouth, and then with his eyes he tracked something.

When Ayano tried to follow, she noticed that a stray youma had been hiding in the alleyway. The youma was tall, and resembled a large wolf. Its eyes were glowing a blood red, and acted as if it were hunting for prey. Suddenly it turned to face them. The wind began to pick up gradually, until it became dangerously like a gale wind. Around them, a secondary wind countered it and protected them. The youma quickly dissipated. When it was gone, she fell to her knees in relief. Then she looked at Kazuma with a glare.

"What?" Kazuma stepped back from her, surprised by her sudden annoyance.

"Why..?" She didn't hide her anger, "Why America?! Why did you leave without so much as a word?"

"Official business. I'll explain later when I speak with your father."

* * *

"What?!" Ayano stood up suddenly, "Lapis and Bernhardt were in America? And you went with Catherine because she has connections you wanted to use?"

"Essentially. America has a lot of Magi who are potentially better than your average one here. Bernhardt, I suspect, is seeking them out for another attempt to resurrect a prince of hell. Or, perhaps, Almagest will recruit them for an attempt to kill me. Either way, I've arranged for new help to come and assist the Kannagi. Of course, this will mean the end of our pre-established agreement. I won't help anymore. That also means, Ayano will have a new bodyguard assigned to her," Kazuma explained further.

"N-No!" Ayano looked horrified, "Kazuma you can't be serious."

"I am."

"Stop joking!"

"I'm not."

"Kazuma!"

"Ayano!" Soshu broke the argument up, "Stop. I knew this day would come eventually. We no longer have the funds to support his line of work. We agreed that he would find you a new bodyguard, and in exchange I would no longer request his help."

"This isn't fair!" She was in tears.

"Then...Are you prepared to pay the price?" Kazuma's voice turned cold, "This time I won't be asking for money...But your life Ayano."

"W-What...?"

"Your life. When the time comes and you die, you won't have any regrets. You'll live your life for me, and no one else."

She fell silent, not knowing if she understood what he meant by that. She didn't have an answer for him. So she didn't complain when he left her alone with Soshu. Then she let out a sigh, she stood numbly in the center of the room.

"Ayano..."

"I don't feel well..." She lied, "I'm going to go lay down..."

* * *

She didn't talk to anyone for days after that. She faked being sick while she dealt with a dangerous depression. She had been unwilling to be around anyone, since she knew she'd be reminded of Kazuma. But after a while, she had gradually gotten over it enough to talk to her friends. She had explained what had happened, and they seemed to understand. They had decided to give her more space, and seemingly talked to her family.

"Fire Princess..." A mysterious voice began to snicker, "Are you ready to die?"

She found herself frozen with fear, _Someone...Help..._

"Tch...To think you'd make your move so soon," Kazuma's voice echoed in her room.

"Kazuma..?" She could see Kazuma holding the wrist of a hooded figure.

"You...You were supposed to have been gone..." The hooded figure tried to get away.

"Did you really think I'd give up something I said I'd protect?" Kazuma cast a glance at her, "I didn't get these powers so I'd have to choose..."

"I got these powers so I didn't have to..." Now Ayano found the strength to move again, in her hand she grasped Enraiha, "I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that..."

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" The hooded figure sliced at his head with water shaped into a sword.

Kazuma barely dodged, _My wind couldn't block it? What's going on?_

The hooded figure slowly disappeared speaking in a foreign language.

"He said 'Death to Kannagi'," Kazuma translated, "Looks like peaceful times have ended."


End file.
